


Fenrir's New Kitty

by SmiteSmutGirl



Series: SMITE Smut [1]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Dominance, F/M, Furry, Knotting, Large Cock, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteSmutGirl/pseuds/SmiteSmutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastet taunts a massive beast, and it surprisingly doesn't end well for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenrir's New Kitty

Fenrir was running through the jungle's dense foliage, chasing after something which kept barely escaping his grasp. He would reach out to grab it, and have it sail over his head and continue onwards. He sprinted faster and harder, refusing to let his prey escape. The words sounded through the trees. "You can't catch me, you silly wolf bitch!"

His prey was Bastet. The damn cat was toying with him. She'd certainly regret it as soon as she was caught, he'd make sure of that. That said, the opportunity quickly presented itself. She tripped over an un-seen root and fell flat on her face, easily within sight of the giant wolf.

Fenrir sprinted over to her in seconds, pouncing on her upper arms with his front paws. Pinned to the ground, she whimpered and squirmed.

"Now, now, Wolf. I'm sure we can be friends if we just talk this out like reasonable adults!" Bastet said hopefully.

"Not a chance. You lead me around for the better part of an hour like a little bitch." Fenrir growled into the cat's ear. "Now, though. Hahaha, now who's the bitch?" His voice flaired into anger at the end of that sentence. He released Bastet's arms, and moved his paws to her thighs instead. Still pinned to the ground, she turned her head to look behind her.

She was just in time to watch as the massive wolf gripped her skirt in his teeth and tore the entire back of it off. Her furry derriere was now exposed, her pink slit visible through her slightly-parted legs.

Bastet also noticed that Fenrir's massive cock was protruding from between his legs. That's when she realized he wasn't planning to kill her. He was planning to rape her. She started to speak, to attempt to persuade the wolf against it. All that came out of her mouth was a squeak, however, as Fenrir's large tongue began to lap at her exposed core. It was sloppy and careless, his only goal to lubricate the hole sufficiently. Bastet let out a mew as her slit began producing lubrication of its own.

"Enjoying it, bitch?" Fenrir paused from his hungry licking to ask.

"No! Please stop! I'll do anything!" Bastet cried out.

Fenrir looked up at her coldly. "Yes, you will do anything. And you don't get a choice in the matter." He looked down at the prospective fuck hole, and decided that it was sufficiently lubricated with his saliva and her own juices. He bent down for one more lick, tasting the sweet liquid, and causing Bastet to shiver.

"Get on your knees, bitch." Fenrir commanded.

"No! Please stop!" Bastet pleaded in return.

"If you don't get on your knees right now I will fuck you in every hole you have, every day for the rest of your life." Fenrir growled harshly.

Bastet realized her hopeless situation, and had to hope that the wolf would let her go if she complied. Slowly, she raised up to her knees, leaving the front of her skirt on the ground. That little bit of extra exposure made her feel so much more vulnerable, if that was even possible. She presented her shapely, fur-covered behind to the wolf and tensed up. Her little asshole was now visible as well, directly above her wet center. 

Fenrir mounted the girl, placing his paws on her shoulders. He pressed his massive pink member to Bastet's entrance. She tensed up even more, anticipating the wolf's rough treatment.

He shoved his cock in as far as it would go. Bastet yowled, as she never imagined he would be this big. He was only half way in, as well. As he pushed further and further, unrelenting and cruel, Bastet began to sob. Fenrir was too big, he was going to fill her and break her. He pushed deeper, until he was satisfied with the penetration. The knot was the only part outside of her. He wasn't going to give her that so quickly. No, this had to last.

He pulled most of the way out, and rammed back in with all his might. Bastet began moaning through her sobs, unable to keep from vocalizing the pain. Fenrir fucked her from behind, his huge cock sliding deep into her, over and over again. He was ramming against a wall deeper than she had imagined her hole even went. It was causing worse pain than she had ever felt before.

He kept ramming the wall, rhythmically, continuously. Bastet's mind devolved into a mixture of fear, disgust, pain, and pleasure. Her thoughts shut down, to keep her from thinking about what was happening to her. Just when it started to get bearable, just when she had tuned it mostly out, he stuffed his cock deeper than ever before. Bastet felt a massive structure enter her and swell, stretching her hole far beyond what she thought it could accomodate.

"Feel that, bitch?" Fenrir spoke up. "You're stuck on my knot. You're well and truly my bitch now, trapped with my dick deep inside you, for a long while yet."

"What? I don't believe -" Bastet was cut off by the feeling of Fenrir's seed filling her up. It kept coming and coming, and Bastet had no idea where it was all going. She could feel it flowing out of his dick and into her body, but it went somewhere deep inside. She let out a long moan, the hot seed stimulating her pussy.

"Hahaha, do you feel it? Deep inside you. My seed." Fenrir taunted. "You're mine. My bitch."

Bastet, resigned to her fate, stayed silent for who knows how long. Stuck on the wolf's knot, she couldn't move, even if his weight wasn't pinning her down. Fenrir simply enjoyed the feeling of her hot pussy, his own semen and her lubrication surrounding him.

Then, his dick started to shrink, the pressure in Bastet's hole reducing. Slowly, Fenrir slid his massive cock from deep within her, and some of the juices followed. Exhausted and thoroughly defeated, Bastet collapsed on the ground.

Suddenly, she felt teeth at the back of her top, and realized she was being dragged away.

"What? What are you doing? You said you'd let me go!" Bastet shouted in fear.

"I never said that. I said I would fuck you in every hole you have if you didn't comply." Fenrir said. "You complied, but I'm still going to fuck you in every hole you have. Because you're my bitch. I own you now."

Bastet cried and pleaded as she was dragged off into the trees.


End file.
